A Beautiful, Darling Friendship
by Beautiful Darling
Summary: How Friends Forever After Darling Charming and Rosabella Beauty came to be friends at all. Dexter/Raven implied. Light Darling/Rosabella. Set year before Legacy Day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just a piece that wouldn't leave my mind. Know that Rosabella will be out soon and probably make this legit uncanon but thought I would use the piece for practice in between writing. This fic will be a couple of chapters long – three to four maximum. Obsessed with Ever After High, so definitely plan to post some pieces once in a while. And I realize that Gaston was only in the Disney version and 99.9% unlikely to appear in the show. But he and some other OCs in my head canon are just too fun not to work with.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ever After High_ and am in no way affiliated with the franchise nor Mattel.

* * *

><p>"Oh curses."<p>

Darling's head shot up. Rosabella bit her lip, squinting at the book in her hands through the sparse sunlight dotting in from above them.

The two were in for a long wait in Damsel-in-Distressing 101. To prepare for their futures in awaiting their respective princes, the princesses were training to wait for long stretches of time in isolation. At least they had. This being this longest waiting period of the semester, Her Majesty the White Queen paired the princesses in order to alleviate their boredom. They were also to report as groups on their experiences and ways to improve their waiting.

While Darling did not revel in her role as a princess, she found herself easily accepted among the other girls in the class. She'd known Apple since childhood, been to party after party thrown by Briar, and regularly went to Holly for hairstyling tips. But Rosabella Beauty alone sat silent through the years in Darling's memory. It wasn't that she disliked the girl – she could remember several occasions where Rosabella had been part of her class or plastered to the wall at a party. But the other princess had a reputation of being….well…_odd_.

"It's really not her fairy fault," said Apple once, peeking around a handheld mirror to spot Rosabella seated at lunch with only five books for company. "She's destined to be a little strange."

Darling had made every effort to include Rosabella in activities afterward with fairy little luck. When Rosabella wasn't ignoring Darling like the plague, she was stuck with single-worded responses.

"Rosabella! Has Briar told you about the party this weekend?"

"No," said Rosabella softly, eyes shifting to the floor.

"Well…she's having one. In the common room. Would you like to come? It starts a-"

"No," she said, shutting her locker door and frowning when it refused to close. She opened it again, plucked a book from the stack in her locker and rearranged it with its spine facing her and tried again. The locker closed cleanly.

"Oh. Okay. No problem. Hey, have you started that diary for Mr. Nimble's class? I'm kind of stuck on how to start mine."

Rosabella had turned, eyeing Darling skeptically. "Yes."

"Oh! Fableous!" Darling said, being sure to smile a little more charmingly than normal. "Perhaps you could give me some tips? What is your tale about? I was thinking of writing on-"

The bell rung and princes and witches scattered left and right. Rosabella nudged her glasses back up her nose with the joint of her pointer finger. Her eyes never met Darling's. "Class," she said simply. And then off she walked as if cursed with a speed spell.

Darling could never be quite sure of her interest in the silent princess. Maybe it was because she wasn't like the others prattling on about their destines all day. Maybe it was the likeness to Darling's awkward twin.

Or maybe it was said twin's refusal to speak about his one and only visit to the Beast and Beauty castle several years prior. The twins held no secrets. Dexter knew Darling's desire to be the one to save another, her practice with a sword and her abhorrence of being labeled a damsel. Just as Darling knew of his insecurities of living in Daring's shadows and his secret crush on the one and only Raven Queen. And yet when Rosabella's name was dropped near him, he withdrew.

As much as Darling may or may not wish to drop the issue, she longed to know. And so when Rosabella was announced as her partner for the Damsel assignment, Darling could not help but flash a glowing smile in the princess's direction.

Rosabella was sunk in her desk as if transformed into seaweed by the Sea Witch.

So hearing Rosabella speak more than a word had Darling's hopes soaring.

"What's the matter? Do you need some light? I'm sure we can get some more in here by kicking out the ceiling." The two were practically on top of one another in a rickety closet once used to keep roof-cleaning materials. The musk in the small space assaulted Darling's throat and she coughed prettily, looking to spot a small book-shaped bag smuggled in between Rosabella's legs just below her skirt and just above her tall boots.

"No," said Rosabella. For a moment, Darling wanted to scream. No! Yes! Class! Could she say no more? But then the other princess continued, albeit somewhat hesitantly. "I picked up the third book in the series instead of the second," she explained. Her voice was still as soft as swan's feathers. "I can't read this one without spoiling the book before it." She held the book and frowned deeply. "What a fairy fail."

Darling laughed lightly. "It's okay. Don't you have another one? We can read it together…if that's okay with you. To make the time pass more quickly."

Rosabella turned to her. "Oh, I wouldn't mind that. Only this is the only book that I brought. I um…I don't have a good concept of time sometimes…I thought that one book would be enough for this class."

"But we're in here until sundown. I've seen you devour larger books than that from morning to lunch," said Darling.

Turning back to face the closet door, Rosabella sighed. "I don't have a good concept of time sometimes," she said again.

Darling opened her mouth to retort when she remembered what would cause Rosabella such irritation. Her mother and her mother's mother before her had stayed home too long and nearly caused her father and her father's father to die. Closing her mouth, Darling wracked her brain to think of something to say. Rosabella interrupted her thoughts with a hand thumping against the closet door. Darling squinted to see Rosabella leaned forward and inspecting the door's lock.

"Do you have a hair pin?" Rosabella asked. Though still soft, her voice held a desperation. "Perhaps we could sneak out…I'm sure you have better things to do."

She was infinitely thankful for the darkness. Rosabella would have thought _her_ rather odd for smiling like a maniac. No self-respecting princess would shrug damsel training if she wished to truly follow her destiny. Beauty, by her story's definition, sought out adventure and was cursed with a curious nature. Darling's smile could have put Kitty's to shame. She knew there was a reason she was drawn to the princess. Besides Darling's need to know what Dexter was keeping from her, of course.

Being sure to quell the excitement in her voice, Darling said, "No. I'm afraid I don't." Rosabella pulled back, freezing as if caught doing something absolutely grim. "Sorry. I know you must be dying to get to the library. For the book…right?" Darling added.

"Yes, yes," said Rosabella rather quickly. "For the book." She quietly leaned her head against her side of the closet and sighed. Her left foot, smashed against Darling's, bounced up and down rapidly.

"It's probably for the best," said Darling. "I'm sure Her Majesty the White Queen will be by to check on us regularly. We could fail if we weren't here. Although I would love to be out…maybe fight a dragon or two."

She added the last bit slowly, testing. Rosabella did not react, merely speeding her foot tapping.

"So…" Darling began. "We could talk…to pass the time, you know."

"We could," Rosabella agreed bluntly.

"Who is your roommate?"

"Lizzie Hearts," said Rosabella rapidly.

Darling started. "The daughter of the Queen of Hearts? The whole…"

"Off with my head," said Rosabella weakly. Her foot popped on and off of the floor with such a fury that Darling feared she would drive a hole through the roof of the school.

"Youch." Darling smiled. "I can one up you, though."

"Oh?" said Rosabella, distracted.

Darling nodded although she felt silly for it afterward. Rosabella's head was still turned in the direction of the wall, quite unable to see her nod. "Duchess Swan," said Darling.

Rosabella's foot fell still and she turned to Darling. Her glasses reflected the dim light and her eyes glowed. "Duchess?"

"Yes!" Darling said with a bit of a laugh. "The Swan Queen's daughter. She's so spiteful and wicked and-"

"Oh, but she can't be all that bad," said Rosabella.

"She's awful, Rosabella!"

"How would you feel if you had her destiny?" asked Rosabella. "She could act less wicked, yes. But…I…well…I feel rather badly for her. But that's just me," she added lightly.

Darling forgot her need to pull information from Rosabella, quite nearly incensed. "I wouldn't know how to feel if I had her destiny. I don't have one of my own. But she's horrible. She wakes me every morning with her bird and her rants about her Happily Ever After. I'm sorry, but I don't have much sympathy for someone who makes themselves miserable." She paused. Something told her not to continue, yet she did. "Some fairytales are just set out to make themselves unhappy. I mean, do you feel so bad for Gaston?"

It was scary how automatically she regretted her words. Rosabella said nothing. She simply turned to stare at the wall and let the tension in the closet choke Darling.

"I'm sorry," said Darling. "I shouldn't have gone that far. I was acting off script. I feel bad for Duchess too…I just…" She stopped. It was one thing to lightly indicate dragon fighting. It was completely another to entrust Rosabella with her deepest worries. Her whole life through, she depended upon Dexter alone. She swallowed, not ready to make another mistake. "I don't understand why someone's destiny should make them so bitter so soon. Maybe because I don't have a destiny to follow…or if I do, I don't know it yet."

Rosabella simply breathed. Her chest rose and fell in a rhythm, as if hearing its own muse-ic.

Biting her tongue, Darling continued, feeling enchanted to speak. "I shouldn't have brought…him up. I know how dearly his father harmed your family."

"I do feel bad for him," said Rosabella suddenly.

Darling's light eyebrows shot up. "You do?"

Rosabella nodded, her thick hair tickling Darling's cheek. "Brought into the world unwanted...following a destiny that I'm not sure if he even wants to follow despite his bravado…"

The princess fell quiet yet Darling said nothing. She felt there was more and when Rosabella sighed and shifted ever so lightly, she knew herself to be right.

"I…can you please keep a secret?"

"Of course," said Darling immediately.

Waiting a moment, Rosabella huffed, as if throwing off a weight. "He doesn't know. About his father…about his true destiny. About him dying."

"What?" said Darling. "How could he not know?"

Again Rosabella's eyes seemed to glow. "Because my family decreed it so. No one is allowed to mention Gaston…Gaston's father…I mean…"

"I understand," Darling cut in. The only boy in Ever After High that competed with her older brother for narcissism was Gaston, who, upon asked about his name, would exclaim that there was no name like Gaston. Apparently every Gaston from the very beginning of fairytales had been given the name related with machoism.

With another nod, Rosabella continued. "No one told him. He thinks he was killed in a hunting accident. That his tale ends when I…" She inhaled. "That his tale just…dissipates into hunting into old age."

Darling shook her head. "Why? Why would your parents decree such a thing?"

"Because he wouldn't stop," said Rosabella. "None of them would. Not until they got what they wanted. _Who_ they wanted. They will go after the Beast until one of them is dead. As despicable as Gaston can be, as _irritating_ and downright piggish as he can be…I don't want anyone to die."

Brows clenching, Darling frowned. "_You_ don't want? Do you mean to say that _you_ had the decree passed?"

Rosabella's mouth opened to respond. Her entire face fisted when a loud knock shook the closet.

"Is the rose in a pose and the deer without fear?" said Her Majesty the White Queen sweetly.

"We're still here, Ms. Majesty White Queen," said Darling.

"Yes," said Rosabella quietly.

"Very good," said Her Majesty the White Queen. The two princesses remained silent as they listened to their teacher's heels click and clack against the roof's tiles.

Once their teacher's heels' clacking had faded into nothingness, Darling turned to Rosabella. "You were saying?"

What little light poured through showed the uncertainty on Rosabella's face. Darling smiled encouragingly.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you a secret?" asked Darling.

Rosabella's eyes fell. "I couldn't ask that of you."

Darling smiled. "Which is just the reason that I am going to tell it to you anyway. I wasn't kidding earlier when I mentioned the dragon slaying."

The other princess's eyes bulged. "You mentioned dragon slaying!?"

Laughing, Darling nodded. "I did. You were a little too busy drilling a hole into the roof with your boot."

"Sorry," Rosabella squeaked.

"Don't be. I've been practicing with my brothers' swords since I was four. I'd much rather have them in this closet and me saving them."

Although she sounded as calm as the Enchanted Lake, Darling's heart pounded in her chest. If word got out of how she felt, her parents would be humiliated. She would no longer be allowed those precious few moments to herself to fence with Dexter or explore the woods near her castle.

But Rosabella was a quiet girl. And her responding smile warmed Darling's heart.

"Oh that sounds fun!" she exclaimed. "Have you ever battled a dragon for fiction?"

"For fiction," said Darling rather proudly. "Daring was distracted by his reflection in a lake once and I had to save his crown from being eaten by one."

Rosabella laughed, genuinely and lightly laughed. It was a sweet sound, a sound that Darling felt like she had heard her whole life and should continue hearing.

"Oh! I would love to fight a dragon! Daddy would _never_ allow me anywhere near a sword! You are so lucky to have brothers."

Darling shrugged, feeling somewhat comforted by the weight of Rosabella's own shoulders brushing into her own. "I wouldn't think it would be fairy hard for you to talk your mom into getting a sword. She's all about adventure, isn't she? Presuming from the…story…"

Her voice faded as her newfound friend went even more quiet than usual, if that was possible. The glow in her eyes had faded, her body slumping as if her very story had been erased.

"My mother is dead," said Rosabella.

"What!?" Darling exclaimed. "Oh, Rosabella, I had no idea!"

Rosabella shook her head. "Not many do. She disappeared years ago."

"Disappeared? Did…"

"They never found her," Rosabella finished.

Darling smiled, hopeful. "Well then you cannot be certain that she is-"

"She is," said Rosabella definitely.

Letting the subject go, Darling placed a hand on the princess's knee. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Rosabella. I can't imagine how hard that must be."

Seemingly shocked, Rosabella smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She frowned, her mind working back to an earlier, nagging thought. "If you don't mind…could I ask…how are you going to handle Legacy Day next year? With Gaston, I mean."

Rosabella shrugged. "I'm not so sure. I'm…kind of hoping that not telling him will sway his destiny somehow. Dad says that I'm mad for thinking it."

"Maybe not…but what if you're wrong? He'll be furious. He'll be more determined than ever to kill the Beast."

"Well who even knows if there is a Beast out there," said Rosabella. "Have you ever wondered what would happen then? Maybe he's just not there…maybe all of our little changes to the story change more than we think. There are a lot of maybes," she said with a sigh, "but I can't believe that saddling someone with the knowledge that their whole life revolves around dying for someone else to be happy is the right thing to do. If that makes me wrong and Gaston hates me for it…it's on my shoulders alone. I just…won't marry the Beast. I won't marry anyone. I…I mean…"

She had been speaking so furiously that Darling quite forgot who she was speaking to. Chest heaving, cheeks flaming, Rosabella bumped her forehead against the closet wall, her glasses making a gentle tapping noise.

Darling breathed in and out deeply, trying to formulate her thoughts.

"What if," said Darling, "those choices make you poof? Make the Beast poof?"

She waited for a response for a long moment. Rosabella sat silent as death.

"You can't just make those decisions without knowing. You know…we both know…our parents think that Dexter is the Beast."

"I know," Rosabella admitted. She said it so lightly that it took several angry seconds for Darling to catch what she had said.

"You would have my brother poof on a hunch?" she bit out.

Rosabella turned to face her. Her face was straight, her chin up. "You know. We both know. Dexter's heart lies elsewhere." She stopped. "You would have me tie him down to a destiny that would make him unhappy? Both of us unhappy? How is that better than poofing?"

Darling flinched as if burned. "You-"

"I'll tell you," she said, voice rising, calm slipping, "it isn't. I've lived it and it isn't any better."

She turned her head away, clearly done. Darling's mind whirled. Had the Beauty and her Beast been unhappy? Had that been why Beauty had disappeared? Did Rosabella know…

"What happened?" Darling asked, feeling rather irritated at the softness in her own voice. "When Dexter visited you? He would never tell me."

Rosabella swallowed. "I'm sorry that I distressed you, Darling. But I'm very much done talking for today."

"We have hours left, Rosabella."

"And I won't have anyone but candlesticks and clocks to talk to when I'm locked away," said Rosabella. "You are neither. So I might as well get used to being alone."

It was the sadness that quieted Darling. Though the hours went by and the girls indeed did not speak, Darling's mind ran wild and her heart bled deep. Only once did Rosabella break her silence, not long after the two had stopped speaking, to stifle a sob. It occurred to Darling that she must have started crying in silence not long after her speech and only coughed through weeping when her body could no longer contain itself. Without words, Darling settled on action, placing her hand back on Rosabella's knee and squeezing. Not too hard and yet not to be ignored.

Rosabella's hand found its way on top of Darling's. Cold and motionless, yet there.

Her Majesty the White Queen visited them several times and only Darling responded. When the sun's rays had gone, Her Majesty the White Queen opened the door, smiling brightly.

"Wonderful, girls! A's to the both of you!"

Off Her Majesty the White Queen went and out went the two princesses. Darling could barely stand, her legs straining with pain and ache from misuse. She placed a hand to the back of her knee and hissed.

"Darling," said Rosabella.

"Yeah," said Darling, shooting upright.

Rosabella frowned, eyes no longer able to meet Darling's. "I just wanted to let you know that what was said between us would not leave the closet. I didn't want you to worry."

"Rosabella, I –"

"I have to go," said Rosabella quickly. "The Step-Librarians will be closing the library soon and I need to get the right book. I'll see you around."

While not Daring, Darling considered herself quite fast. Yet by the time she reached out to grab Rosabella's arm, the Beastly princess had slid down the roof to a balcony below. She was gone in a flash of gold skirts and tall boots.

If it was not for the strain in her legs, Darling's insistent mind would have sent her rushing after the girl. Instead, she stood and breathed in the darkening day's air.

Were Rosabella's choices any worse than her own wishes to be the savior instead of the saved? Was she not shirking some prince's destiny herself? Darling could not be sure. She still felt the red anger build in her belly at the thought of Dexter disappearing. And yet Rosabella was right. Her brother would no sooner marry a woman he did not love than leave one that he did. It was still too soon to worry about this…at least for now. Legacy Day was a whole year away for them all. While her parents had always instilled in them – mostly Daring, for sure, but to all three Charmings to a measure – the belief that their destiny would come faster than they thought, Darling assured herself that now was not the time to pressure Rosabella into choosing.

Despite their fairy fallout, Darling could appreciate the kindness in Rosabella, the gentleness and the intelligence hiding behind the quiet demeanor. There was a fierceness there too, plus the desire for something more. She was just like her…only a bit more quiet on the outside than in.

And to be sure far more easily broken about Dexter than Dexter himself.

A charming smile pressed itself over Darling's sweet face. Whipping out her MirrorPhone, she glided down the roof while opening the appointment app for Headmaster Grimm.

"Time to flip the script," said Darling, typing in her message. "I'll see you around,_ roomie_."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Had to separate these two chapters as I got a little type happy! Any thoughts or hatred of something, let me know! Thank you for taking the time to read.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour!"<p>

Darling lifted a trimmed brow and then smiled. "Aren't you one of the Bimbette brothers?"

The blonde who stood at her dormitory door smiled wryly. He was handsome and tall with messy blonde hair. Below his neck sat a green ascot stuffed into a somewhat crinkled white shirt. Though faint, the gray pants he wore seemed to have green pinstripes. But it could have been the morning light. Anything below his ascot was rather hard to make out. He held a box filled beyond its brim with books of every shape and title weighing down his hands.

"We're cousins, actually," said the man. "The Bimbettes have not been siblings for several lines now."

Smiling, Darling motioned him in, laughing at the sight of five similar boxes being left in the man's wake as he strolled into the dorm. "Her bed is to the left. Careful – I'm still picking out the feathers from…everything. My former roommate's lovely exit this morning was quite the feathery affair."

The entire dormitory was splattered in white and black feathers from floor to ceiling in the epitome of thoroughness. The Bimbette set down the books on a bed that seemed to be made entirely of swans' feathers. Yet it held, creaking somewhat, and the man looked around amazed.

"I've seen worse choices for decorating," he laughed. "I can help you clean up while I bring in Bella's things. It's Paul, by the way," he added with a smile.

"Darling Charming," she replied.

The two shook hands and made their way back to Rosabella's books. The man picked up a box with some difficulty, huffing as he rose. Darling managed to pick up a larger box, wordlessly grinning to herself.

"Oh, it's a competition, eh?" asked Paul, noting her box. "For your information, Darling Charming, I spent all last night picking up kegs the size of your hair."

Laughing uproariously, Darling hurried ahead and placed the box on Rosabella's bed. "Did you now? And, by a rough estimate, how many of my hairdos did you consume of those kegs?"

Paul chuckled, shaking his head. "Bella should like you. Just skip making her into your personal slave and we'll like you too."

"Well I hadn't thought that far ahead, but if she's good at washing windows…"

Slapping his knee, Paul rushed out the room to grab another box and dump in on the floor. "You're too much. Too, too much. Lizzie was…Wonderlandiful as one could say. I will miss the threats to the princess's life. The Beast did not take kindly to hearing those over MirrorPhone calls."

"Oh?" said Darling, watching Paul make quick work of the final box of books.

"Oh yeah. Terrible for Bella. Deliriously funny for the castle. 'WELL YOU TELL_ HER_ IT'LL BE OFF WITH THE FEDS IF SHE LAYS ONE WONDERLANDIAN FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER'S HEAD!'" Paul's voice was loud and gruff, apparently mimicking the Beast's, before he broke into laughter anew. "All you could…oh, sorry. It was so…ha ha! Funny…all you could hear was Lizzie in the background screaming and then Bella hung up on her father!"

Darling found reason to smile, imagining Rosabella huddled on her bed as she often was in class, only this time with a mirriorphone to her ear and Lizzie's shouts in her mind. "How long have you lived at the castle?"

"Oh, we don't," said Paul. "My cousins and I were there to deliver some port to the king. The servants _love _guests…and gossiping. Two things our dear Bella doesn't indulge them in too often." He shook his head, wordlessly heading back outside and bringing in a smaller box that must have been hidden beside the mammoth books now dressing Rosabella's bed. "Are you heading out soon?"

"Oh no…I'm going to meet with my brother a little later today at Book End. Do you need any help?"

Shaking his head and pulling the flaps of the boxes loose carefully, Paul said, "Just wanted to introduce you to Mademoiselle Pendula."

Out came a clock whose face ticked into a smile – a genuine, curling smile with red painted lips – as it batted its eyes set between 10 and 2. Its eyelashes were thick, its numbers on its face curvaceous and curled.

"Enchanted to meet you, your majesty!" said Pendula, blinking prettily. Her voice was that of a young woman, sweet as Rosabella's and yet more confident.

Darling smiled. "And you as well, Pendula. Welcome to our abode!"

"Pendula," said Paul, setting the clock on a nightstand beside Rosabella's new bed, "has Bella said when she will return to the school?"  
>Return to the school? Darling arched a brow to Paul's back.<p>

"Oh! Yes, Monsieur Paul! She plans to return in the morning just before her Muse-ic class."

Paul huffed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Really?"

Unperturbed, Pendula smiled sweetly. "The mistress enjoys her time at the castle. It makes her feel safe and secure. It is most becoming with her destiny."

Yet Paul shook his head. "Return to the library and tell her that I want to speak with her tomorrow. In her dormitory. At school. Where she should be now."

Pendula smiled widely, winking in Darling's direction. "It was an honor to meet you, your majesty."

Then, like rain racing down a window, Pendula's eyes and lips fell and disappeared to leave a normal, unenchanted clock in its wake.

"Is she…"

"Yeah," said Paul. "The Enchantress cursed them a little early this time. Enchantress is the sister to the Blue Fairy and I heard Pinocchio's daughter didn't get much better of a deal." He picked up Pendula's empty shell of a clock and frowned before placing it back. "They'll turn back once Bella's story is complete. Or once the Enchantress stops being a goblin."

Darling could not speak. She remembered her and Rosabella's day on the roof and how the other princess spoke of refusing her destiny. All the while knowing such an action could leave her servants enchanted…forever.

Did the servants know? Did Paul know? How Rosabella felt and how far off script she had become? Fury rose in Darling's chest until she thought of Rosabella's tears. Perhaps she was just as torn as Darling was, perhaps even stayed at the castle now watching the servants, knowing in her heart that she could doom them forever to bodies not their own.

Noticing her silence, Paul said, "Please don't think it's you. She's gone home every weekend since she came here. I had just hoped having a different roommate would encourage her to stay."

"Every…how? Grimm would never-"

She stopped at Paul's look of disbelief. "Grimm wants what is best for the stories. Bella heading home…getting ready for a life of sedentary bliss…what more could he ask for?"

Frowning, Darling absently began plucking feathers from Rosabella's bed. "I do hope that will change once we get to know one another better."

Though Paul nodded, he face seemed to indicate that this hope was an uncertain one.

"Yeah…and look…we do need to talk. About Gaston. As far as I know, he isn't aware that Bella has changed rooms." He paused, frowning deeply. "For everyone's sake, keep it that way as long as you possibly can."

She nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't break her trust. There is something I have been wondering, though. About Gaston. If Gaston is meant to die during the story…how can he and Bella be the same age?"

His frown evaporated into a laughing smile. "Gaston failed…several times. We still haven't determined if it was a brilliant ploy to get to Bella or if he's just an idiot."

"Although," said a playful voice from the doorway, "we lean toward the latter."

In came one Bimbette cousin and then another. They were completely identical to Paul with the exception of their cravats – one amber and the other a bright red. They both carried large boxes that were, unsurprisingly, filled with yet more books.

"Grimm, Paul," said the cousin in the amber cravat, "what have you and this gal been up to? Feathers? Quite kinky of you."

The cousins laughed in unison. Boxes changed hands and one cousin and then another left and returned, left and returned with box upon another box more.

"I'm Claude," said the cousin with the red cravat, "and you'll excuse Laurent for not talking with a book in his mouth."

"Mmnh!" Laurent exclaimed.

"Darling Charming, daughter of-"

"We know, sweetheart," said Laurent, having spit out the book and now busying himself wiping it clean. "Bella has told us all about you."

What exactly Bella had to say about her, Darling did not know. Was she fairy different around the cousins than she was at school? The unknown made Darling smile all the more dearly, her eyelids fluttering delicately.

"Oh?"

Claude smiled. "All good, I assure you!"

But when Claude smiled at his cousins, Laurent looked rather smug and Paul did his best at avoiding the others' eyes.

"But uh I…hey! Last box of books!" said Paul, dumping said box out unceremoniously on Rosabella's bed. He stood there a moment, receiving sideways glances from his cousins. "So…did our princess tell either of you if she wanted us to set these up?"

"She doesn't," said Claude.

"She wants to do it herself. She should be here Monday," Laurent confirmed.

Paul sighed. "So we heard. Well…we should help clean all these feathers up."

They agreed and started to work, picking and plucking the feathers from beds and the walls and even the ceilings with one of the cousins standing on Bella's bed. Darling said precious little during this time, choosing to ask gentle questions about the cousins and the French Quarter and the castle. She learned that the princess was introduced to the village when young, the cousins meeting her at the queen's birthday ball. According to Claude she'd been quiet, Laurent she'd been snotty, and Paul she'd been immediately dear and sweet.

Paul was recounting a particular time when the princess first stumbled into the Bimbette family bar when a loud yawn announced Pendula back into the room.

"The princess looks forward to your meeting tomorrow night, Monsieur Paul," she said, blinking prettily. "She would also like to apologize for not being at the school this weekend."

"She doesn't need to apologize to us," said Paul, motioning to Darling. "She needs to apologize to her roommate that she is isolating already!"

"Oh but she does! Mademoiselle Charming, please accept my mademoiselle's sincerest apologies. She did ask after you," Pendula added. "Her majesty inquired if you were here and well. I told her that you were and that her dormitory was already coming together. She is timelessly teeming to see you."

"And I her," said Darling. "If you return to her, do let her know that she is welcome to join me for lunch tomorrow."

Pendula nodded, at least as much as a clock could nod. It was only with the movement that Darling noticed the time.

"Oh I do have to be off to see my brother…it was a pleasure meeting every one of you, though."

"We will see you out," said Paul, throwing a last bit of feathers into a small trashcan Duchess had left dented earlier in the morning with her final, swift kick. "Are you okay with the rest of these feathers? I think we got the most of them, but still…"

"…we would be happy to come back and help tomorrow," finished Claude.

"I should be able to get them. Thank you, though," said Darling, snatching her purse and heading toward the door.

"Oh, oh, oh," said Laurent, rushing in front of her and holding open the door, "we meant to ask you…"

"…if you would be in tomorrow night…."

"…just so we could welcome Bella into her room before hopefully leaving her to Ever After High for good," Claude finished.

"Of course. I have some thronework to do. I'll be in the common room," said Darling.

"Only until seven or so," said Laurent. "Then we'll be out of here before you can miss us!" He winked.

"Oh," said Darling, smiling sweeter than a romance's sunset, "I certainly look forward to seeing the three of you a lot more."

* * *

><p>"Rosabella Beauty?" said Dexter, hands clenched in fists on the tea table. "<em>Rosabella Beauty<em> is your new roommate!?"

Sipping her tea, Darling smiled. "Yes, brother. Rosabella Beauty. More sugar?"

The room around them was Wonderlandiful with flying tea kettles and bouncing clock faces at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. It was an odd choice for brunch and Darling was growing more and more sure from Dexter's glances to the door that they were here only on the hunch of a certain Queen making an appearance soon. Though the tea made the waiting well worth it. Darling was particularly enjoying her cup of oolong.

"Are you _mad_? Wh – no. No. I don't need to ask why. I already know. And it's pathetic!"

Darling raised an eyebrow, knowing it would only enrage Dexter further.

"You want to know so badly? Fine! I'll tell you! And then you can go to Grimm and tell him you want Duchess back!" Dexter huffed. "We hate each other. That's it. I told her that I didn't like her and the servants didn't take well to that."

Placing her tea cup down on its saucer, Darling frowned. "There's more to it than that."

Frustration did not suit her twin. He threw up his arms wildly, quite forgetting his door watching ventures. "No, there's really not! She's-" Suddenly noticing his volume and the fables and fairytales giving him sideways glances, he dropped his voice to a whisper. "She's every bit the type of princess that you try to avoid."

"Because you are so well at reading others," said Darling. "I seem to remember a certain someone once saying that Raven Queen was evil incarnate until he saw her cuddling with a puppy."

She was sure that she could feel the heat coming from his cheeks from across the table. "That's _completely _different!"

"Because that was Raven and this is Rosabella? She doesn't want to marry you anymore than you her, you know," said Darling.

Rolling his eyes, Dexter crossed his arms. "Tell that to her castle. They practically ran me out when I told 'her majesty' that I wasn't the one she had been waiting for."

Darling frowned. "Rather harsh for you, Dex."

"You had to be there…"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Charming! We've been expecting you, my good man!"_

_The Beast was incredibly tall and built with muscles that his posh overcoat and tailored pants did little to hide. His long hair was tied with a bow – a style Dexter noticed mimicked with men in the town – and was streaked on either side with white. When he smiled, he revealed teeth that were white and long. _

"_And this must be __Dexterous!" The Beast exclaimed. His eyes seem to read him up and down before turning to Dexter's father. "We were hoping that Rosabella would have the chance to meet all of the Charming children…"_

_Dexter's father forced a charming smile. "Daring and Darling are with family. They will certainly welcome Rosabella to our home in the future. Circumstances being what they are, however, we thought this the safest option."_

_The Beast nodded, though now he looked down at Dexter rather disappointed. "Of course…well, I am sure you are ready to meet the princess."_

"_Be charming, son!" said his father with a wave. As his breath hitched, Dexter watched the man leave with two of his guards. The Beast, coughing lightly, motioned Dexter forward._

"_Rosabella is very excited to meet you," said the Beast, taking steps that were far too fast for Dexter to follow. The little boy huffed as he ran, desperate just to keep up. _

_Down each hallway that they passed, an array of servants – human and object alike – flew left and right, sweeping dust and washing windows and stoking fireplaces. The flurry of activity made the ball of nervousness in Dexter's throat double in size. _

_They approached double doors painted white and lined in gold. The Beast smiled, exposing teeth as sharp as wolves', as he grasped the door handles. _

"_Rosabella!"_

_The lightness in the man's voice was sweet – too sweet on Dexter's aching stomach. As the doors opened, he heard the sound of feet pounding in a run to greet them. By the time the room was in view, so was Rosabella. _

_For a fleeting second, her pretty face was alighted with delight. She glowed from her caramel-colored hair to her rosy cheeks. Dexter smiled, feeling slightly less anxious._

_But then her smile disappeared like a book slammed unceremoniously shut. Stretching to stand on her toes, she looked beyond Dexter and her father and frowned harder, if possible. _

"_My dear, this is Dexterous Charming," said the Beast. His words were noticeably tight. "Say hello."_

_She didn't even bother a glance in Dexter's direction before turning heel and sitting on a chaise seated behind a table. From said table, Rosabella picked up a mirror in one hand and a book in another. Her lips were held in a tight line as she stared into the mirror._

_Coughing, the Beast patted Dexter forward. "She is feeling a little unwell lately. Forgive her." The man glared up at his daughter. "She _will _make you feel welcome during your stay here."_

_Other than arching her brow at her own reflection, Rosabella did not react._

_With yet another cough, the Beast took his leave, abandoning Dexter to the largest library he had ever seen in his life with the most silent princess he had ever met. The boy whimpered. Why couldn't he stay with Darling and Daring with the rest of the Charming family? Given, he did not appreciate much of his extended Charmings, but he did enjoy Darling's company. But his father had been firm. As firm as his belief that the girl sitting in front of Dexter was to be his Happily Ever After._

_Had it been a month before, Dexter might have entertained the idea. But now he knew the golden heart that lie in the Evil Queen's daughter. The nursery rhyme children had played one of their favorite games of Ditch the Witch. The game consisted solely of running from the notorious Raven Queen at all costs. It wasn't fancy, but then Old Mother Hubbard never seemed to have toys or things for the children to play with. Dexter hadn't been participating at the time, finding the game a poor substitute when he had a book in his hand. He'd stumbled upon Raven completely by accident attempting to find a quiet place to read. She'd been sitting all alone on a bench cuddling with a puppy that must have waddled over from the village. _

_It was the first time he had ever seen Raven smile. _

_His heart quickening, his breath taken, he had looked around to see if Darling had unknowingly slowed down time. For it felt that Raven moved so slowly, so sweetly to scratch the puppy's ear and coo at it delightedly. _

_Remembering Raven only made Rosabella seem all the more plain. She was beautiful in the conventional sense, but from her stiff demeanor and her constant gaze at her mirror, she only appeared like another Apple in his eyes._

"_What's the matter?" she asked suddenly. _

"_Huh?" responded Dexter._

_Rosabella scowled at her mirror. "You made a noise. Is something the matter?"_

_She sounded about as interested in his well-being as in watching ink dry._

"_Oh…I'm fine. Y…You have a really great library."_

_Looking up, she seemed to see him for the very first time. Not surprisingly, she seemed quite disinterested as ever. "It's my mother's library."_

"_Oh," said Dexter._

_Sighing, she resumed her mirror watching. "Would you like something to read?"_

"_Sure!" he said, rather more enthusiastically than he meant to. His father would be fairy mad to see him ignoring his future princess for a book, but he quietly reminded himself that he was simply responding kindly to a question of hers. It wasn't his fault if she was stiff as a brand new book spine._

_Yet the two sat there in silence. Waiting. Dexter staring at Rosabella and Rosabella at her mirror. She looked up as if surprised to see him still standing there. And quite annoyed._

"_Pfh…oh. You're a prince. Of course you can't go get it on your own," she said. She opened her mouth wide but then looked back to him. Snapping her mouth shut, she placed her book down and in its place picked up a small, dainty bell. Ringing the bell lightly, she placed it back on the table with a thump. _

_Almost immediately, a servant burst through the doors with bright smile. He was of the human variety, thankfully, and long and lanky to boot._

"_Yes, mademoiselle! What can I get- oh! But I did not realize that you were entertaining your beau! Bonjour, Monsieur Charming!" said the man rather loudly._

_The servant bowed low and Dexter attempted a feeble smile._

_Rosabella was not so courteous. "He wants a book. He's a prince so he can't…you know. Go get it himself, apparently."_

"_I could get it myself!" said Dexter._

"_Mademoiselle Bella!" said the servant. "I am outraged! How would your mother feel hearing you speak so rudely? And to your prince, no less!"_

_Rosabella's lips pulled to a line so flat that Dexter feared it would freeze that way._

"_Of course I will help you locate a book, Monsieur Charming," said the servant, throwing a smirk to the princess. "If and only if our mademoiselle gets up and assists us, of course."_

_She scoffed._

"_Like her mother would want her to do," added the servant._

_With a quick glance to her mirror, Rosabella stood, setting everything down to stand next to the servant. He smiled down at her, ruffling her hair for good measure._

"_So, young master, what type of books do you like? We have adventure…horror…fantasy…all topped to the ceilings!"_

_Dexter shuffled uncomfortably. "I…actually like romance novels."_

_He blushed, waiting for Rosabella to laugh or smirk or snigger. She did nothing, merely looking at him as though he had proclaimed the sky to be blue. _

_The servant quirked a brow but smiled kindly. "A great choice! The master enjoys them when read by the mistress as well. Perhaps a tradition that the two of you shall share!"_

_Walking off and up a staircase, Rosabella shrugged. Dexter seriously doubted the princess would share a stick of gum with him._

_Following the princess up the staircase, Dexter marveled at the grandeur of the library. As large as the Charming ballroom, the room held every book imaginable. Shelves truly climbed to touch the ceilings, books sorted by color, by shape, and by size. There were books behind glass, stuffed like pillows into couches, and even painted in the family portraits that hung along what little wall space that was not dedicated to physical books. _

_Dexter noted that the portraits captured Rosabella as she had been when the doors first opened: Smiling, shining, and stunning. Her mother, the Beauty, lived up to her name with swirling chocolate curls and large, kind eyes that sparkled behind a simple pair of glasses. The Beast grinned a toothy grin, his large shoulders taking up a large portion of each portrait he was in._

_The portraits sent a sickening feel in Dexter's stomach. This was to be his future…if he was the Beast to be. But if he wasn't…_

"_Here is the romance section, monsieur!" the servant exclaimed, motioning to an entire wall. "There is adventure romance, fantasy, futuristic, mainstream, all stream from the Atlantis kingdom heh!"_

"_Umm…maybe just a fairytale?" Dexter squeaked. Looking so far up to where the shelves ended made his eyes hurt._

"_Very good choice! Come, Rosabella. They are at the end here. You can help me pick out one that he will like."_

_As servant and princess walked toward the other end of the hall, Dexter huffed out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Being here made him Dexter feel anxious. Well, pretty much everything made Dexter feel anxious, but being in the Beast's castle more so. Although he thought that he would feel more comfortable once Rosabella had gone, he began to notice how large everything was, how imposing. He went after them, holding his elbows to his chest._

_It was a while before he found them. The library was longer than he first realized, sprawling out step after step after step. He looked between shelves and craned his neck in case they had managed to climb to the top of the book stacks. The longer he took, the more noises that the castle seemed to make, as if offended by his presence. Floors creaked, books fluttered without a reader. He stumbled about, wishing more than anything that Darling was there to help him. She knew better than anyone how to deal with snobby princesses._

_But then he saw them. Instead of looking for his book, they seemed to be in conversation. He ducked behind a book shelf, hoping to pop up when he was not interrupting them._

"_Ma __chérie__," said the servant, on bended knee, "please do not be so harsh on the boy."_

_The servant's hand reached out to clasp her shoulder as she stood quietly staring at the ground._

"_I am glad that you told me. But it is no reason to not speak to Monsieur Charming. It is something quite out of his control."_

_Dexter frowned. He didn't need to hear the beginning of the conversation to know where Rosabella's hesitancies lay. He was the second born son of the Charmings and simply did not measure up. Would he never be able to live from his brother's shadow?_

"_One day, Bella," the servant continued, "one day you will feel much differently. And you will regret acting so coldly now." He paused, as if trying to read his mistress's blank face. "He seems a sweet and genuine boy. And you must remember-"_

"_That there are worse destinies to have," said Rosabella. She sounded as if she were repeating a sacred rule._

"_Yes. And you must never forget it," he said. "So let us find a book for the boy and get on with the day and before you know it…" He clapped his hands. "Years go by…hearts race…l'amour – sweet amour! – will bloom…you will be queen…he will be king…and all of our friends shall be human once more. The End."_

_Dexter leaned, intent on seeing Rosabella's reaction. She continued to stare at the floor, swallowing deeply. _

_Apparently done, the servant scooped Rosabella off the floor and onto his shoulder. He turned and spotted Dexter, smiling broadly for a moment before glancing to his princess and then back. He placed Rosabella on the floor, dropping his eyes from Dexter's. "Monsieur! We did not see you there! Uh…here! Here are the fairytales! Ho ho let us find the one…it should be near Psyche and – yes! La Belle et La Bête!"_

_Pulling the book from the shelf, the servant handed it to Dexter. No sooner had Dexter opened his mouth to thank the man than Rosabella was bounding off. Her servant frowned after her and Dexter turned the book to the first page, eager to have something to take attention away from his current circumstances._

"_Mademoiselle is very happy to have company," the servant explained as Dexter paged through the book. "She is…how you say….awkward around children her age."_

_But Dexter barely registered what the man was saying. Flipping near the end of the story, he spotted a drawing of the Beauty with her mouth open in a frozen scream. Her hands were held over her ears although the hall she ran down seemed completely empty._

_A blurb sat below the drawing, stark in its finality. _The Beauty was asked each day by the Beast to be his bride. When her will had reached its end, she finally agreed.

_Was this to be his_, their_, future? To hassle her day in and day out as she sat by her mirror and refused him over and over? Would he turn into a physical beast, as he heard Rosabella's father had, or would he, as in this iteration of the tale, be turned invisible? When asking such questions to his father, he had, rather annoyed, explained that each tale was tweaked to fit each new generation in order for the tale to be retold. And yet what point did meeting his princess do if it made him so averse to her? If it made him wonder if there were anyone in line for the Good King? _

_Were there?_

_A sudden scream broke his daydreams._

"_Princess!" exclaimed the servant. He went rushing past Dexter and, if only not to be left alone in the creaking upper floor, Dexter went after him._

_As Dexter bobbled off down the staircase, he noticed that a new servant had appeared that was standing in front of Rosabella as round and short as the other servant was lean and tall. He frowned down at Rosabella with a trembling lip._

"_Cogsworth!" the first servant exclaimed. "Whatever is the matter?"_

_Cogsworth opened his mouth, but Rosabella beat him to speaking. She no longer held that cold, calm voice. She spoke loud – too loud._

"_HE TOOK MY MIRROR!"_

"_Uhhh! Mistress, I will repeat again: Your father requested the mirror to be brought to him until your mother returns from her travels. Come now…quiet down and introduce me to-"_

"_I'M NOT BEING LOUD!" she said louder than ever. "GIVE ME BACK MY MIRROR!"_

"_Lumiere!" Cogsworth squeaked pleadingly. The servant beside Dexter, apparently Lumiere, stepped forward._

"_This is very unbecoming of our to-be queen! Come, perhaps the library was a poor choice of a meeting for you and Monsieur Charming. I am sure the Master will let you take a peak at the mirror after your company has gone home. Oh! I have not even stopped to ask if you will be staying for dinner, Monsieur Charming!" His smile would have been contagious if Rosabella's anger were not smothering the room. "We would be delighted for you to be ou-"_

"_NO!" shouted Rosabella. _

_Lumiere gave the girl a look mixed between annoyance and bemusement. _

"_How about this," he said slyly. "You be a good girl – the type of princess that your mother would want you to be – and I will bring your mirror back to you."_

"_B…b-but the master!" Cogsworth stuttered._

"_Deal," said Rosabella, quite calmed._

_Cogsworth merely sputtered while Lumiere smiled. _

"_Very well," said the tall servant. "I think I know just the place that you two shall find each other in a more romantic mood."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry for your mirror," said Dexter. It sounded like something Daring would say to a damsel in distress. Although, he was quite certain, Daring would not have spent ten long, quiet minutes strolling about the rose gardens before saying it.<em>

_She turned to him. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. My brother really loves his mirrors to so I uh…I can only imagine how terrible it must be without it."_

_Though she said nothing, she seemed to want to. Instead, she looked up beyond the tall wall outlining the gardens. She did that a lot, he noticed, once they had travelled outside. _

"_Do you like roses?" he asked. _

"_I like all flowers."_

"_But are roses your favorite?"_

"_I like all flowers."_

"_Oh," he said. "Well. Okay."_

_She kept walking only to glance at him curiously. "Do you like roses?"_

"_Yeah," he admitted, blushing at the memory of Raven finding a rose on her desk just last week. "I do."_

_She glanced at him skeptically. "Well you get kind of tired of them in this kingdom."_

_Tired? Of roses? Of the very symbol of love? What a sad life Rosabella led! And what an even sadder fate should he be tied to her…_

_He found her looking past the walls again. "What are you looking for?" he asked._

"_Oh…nothing. I just wish we could go out into the village. Do you travel much…in your village I mean?"_

"_Of course," he said. "You…don't?"_

_Looking at the ground, she shook her head silently. _

_It was easy to feel bad for her at that moment. Among royal parties, there were jokes made of someone not attending the party being 'Beasts' for the family's known secluded nature. Perhaps Rosabella only wanted more. She could go about it in a kinder manner, but perhaps she was not quite as rotten as she appeared._

_What Dexter would have said, he'd never know. Maybe an invitation to come and see the village with him some time. Maybe a gentle reminder that the constant royal parties would give her a chance to interact and that he would be happy to introduce her to his sister and his sister to the other princesses. Maybe even invite her to the Charming castle._

_But then he heard a laugh – a manly laugh – explode from near the wall they were approaching. At first, he thought himself still longing for his siblings' company as the voice sounded eerily like Daring. But Rosabella heard it too. She froze immediately and, when he looked over at her in confusion, she wore the look that Daring had when his favorite mirror shattered against the floor. Horrified. Petrified. Scared._

_Before he had the chance to ask her what was wrong, she had thrust out her arms and pushed him with all of her might. The force stunned him, hurtling him into a very large and very thorned rose bush. He opened his mouth to cough and spat out leaves. Feeling the thorns tighten in on him from every angle, he glared out to where Rosabella still stood with her arm outstretched with her palm out in his direction._

"_Bella, my darling!" cried a loud and masculine voice. "I heard a male's voice and came rushing for your honor!"_

_Somehow, some way, the bush's leaves were growing, blocking out Dexter's view and muffling the voices. Was this Rosabella's doing? Was she completely mad?_

"_You are mistaken, Gaston," said Rosabella. "I was…talking to myself."_

_Gaston? She already had a beau? He shouldn't be surprised. Well…not that his crush on Raven made things any better on his end._

_Gaston laughed and again Dexter was reminded of Daring. "You are _so _weird! It's adorable!"_

_The last thing that Dexter saw before the bush closed on him completely was a gloved hand taking hold of Rosabella's. His breathing hampered by the tightness of the bush's flora, Dexter punched furiously about. Cut after cut made his hands sizzle with pain. _

_He kind of always knew he wouldn't die a valiant death. He might get lucky and get killed trying to save a princess, but all signs pointed to Dexter having a rather awkward, embarrassing death as he had a life. He just didn't expect it to be in a rose bush and so soon._

_His head swimming, his eyes seeing spots, he jumped when hands dug in and tore the leaves and the bush and the thorns in two. Rosabella's worried face appeared as round as the moon._

"_Oh Grimm, oh Grimm, oh Grimm!"_

_It was only when she touched him, pulling him from the bush with a gentleness that he did not know that she possessed, that he noticed the roughness of her hands. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Am I okay?" he repeated, breathless, lying on the ground. "AM I OKAY?"_

"_That's…what I asked," she said weakly._

_He took a breath in, attempting to catch his temper. It was a lost cause._

"_You nearly KILLED me!"_

"_I…I still don't have control of it yet!"_

_Dexter fumed, sitting up despite his dizziness. "Of what? Your horrible personality? Your boyfriend?"_

_She frowned. "I was trying to protect you!"_

"_I don't need protecting!" he insisted. "And what would you care if I did? You've been nothing but a troll to me all day!"_

_She opened her mouth but seemed speechless. She made him so incredibly mad. Protecting him! A prince! A bumbling prince, but a prince nonetheless! To make matters worse, she reached out a hand as if to help him stand. _

_The temper she had displayed all afternoon seemed to be contagious. He knew he shouldn't. And yet he did._

"_I don't need your help…or your protection…or your story!" he said, standing up on his own too quickly. He swayed and Rosabella stood back, alarmed. He continued, though he knew not why. "There are just some fables who don't deserve a Happily Ever After."_

_It was the worst thing that he had ever said to anyone ever before or ever since. _

_There was an awful memory that he and Darling shared. Daring had a beloved golden retriever that he adored as much as he could anything that was not himself. One horror story of a day, Dexter, Darling, and their father were returning from the White Kingdom only to find the dog struck and struggling to breathe by the side of the road. Darling had held Dexter as he cried, patting the dog's head while its glassy, wide eyes stared on in desperation. Though the dog had passed, Daring never knew it. By the time he returned from his visit with Apple, a new retriever with even more luscious fur awaited him. If Daring noticed the difference, he never mentioned it._

_But those eyes. That look that could not and should not ever be replicated. Those were the same eyes Rosabella wore in that moment. Yet the rest of her face remained cold, immovable. As cut as ice._

_Dexter ran from her and from his own hurtful words. After the fact, he recalled that Gaston was no where in sight. He approached the castle just as Lumiere came outside with enchanted lanterns and candlesticks and feather dusters galore._

"_Monsieur! I would like you to meet-"_

_Dexter stopped. "I'm leaving."_

"_But you can't! You musn't! You-"_

"_I don't want her," he said, unable to escape his poisoned tongue. "I don't want this…"_

_Some of the objects cried. Some of them screamed. One asked if this meant that he would be a lantern forever._

_Dexter ran from them too, straight into the castle, straight away from Lumiere's pleads for him to return._

_Though his body stung from foot to crown, he kept running. Right up until the scream that shook the very castle. The roar of the Beast. _

_Eyes streaming with tears, Dexter ran all the more, feeling his heart plummet to his toes when the castle's front doors swung open to reveal the Beast's guards – dozens of them – all running toward him. Palms sweating, breathing labored, Dexter could only watch the guards' faces as they passed. Some looked at him with shock, others with anger. Several were crying themselves, their blaming glances making his heart all the more heavy._

_He broke into the courtyard, ran straight through the village, and was burning at every limb and joint by the time he reached the wishing well used to return to the Charming castle. There two Charming guards stood, both straightening at the sight of him._

"_Young master!" one said. "It is not safe for you to return at this time."_

"_I can't stay," he panted. "I can't…I can't…I can't stay…"_

_The other guard frowned, looking to his companion. "We _could_ keep watch of him here…"_

"_It is a dangerous thing that you ask us to do, young master."_

_As if written into a story, the Beast's castle rang with another moaning cry. The guards looked up and then back down to him._

"_We have a chessboard here…"_

* * *

><p>Having received her long awaited wish, Darling sat silent, too stunned for words.<p>

Dexter frowned down at the table. "S…saying it all out loud…I…ugh. I just don't like thinking about it and can't imagine what she might do to you. Say to you…I doubt she'd _do_ much of anything except stare at her mirror."

"I'm a big fable, Dex," breathed Darling. "I think you, more than anyone else, know that I can handle myself."

They had been terribly, terribly cruel to one another. And now that Darling had her answers, there were nothing but more questions. Repeating among them…why?

Again, Dexter's beautiful blue eyes, the same exact shade as her own, looked down.

"I've grown since then and I know that I was just as dearly to blame. But she's ill and so unkind."

Darling frowned, her mind working. "Why couldn't you go home? When you finished…you said it wasn't safe. Wh-"

With a ping, the door to the Hatter's Tea Shoppe swung open. A girl dressed in purple with a strong nose and thickly painted lips stepped through and Dexter immediately seized.

She didn't need his answer. She remembered the day with a clarity that made her heart drop. The day that the Evil Queen met her end.


End file.
